Lost souls
by Joshua Nenya
Summary: Was sah und fühlte Frodo als er auf dem Weg nach Mordor in einen der Totensümpfe fiel...?


Lost Souls  
  
Inhalt: Was sah und fühlte Frodo als er auf dem Weg nach Mordor in einen der Totensümpfe fiel...?? ......ziemlich düster und unheimlich  
  
Pairing: Frodo/ Elben allgemein  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Angst/ Horror  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren von "Herr der Ringe" gehören nicht mir, ich schreibe diese Geschichten aus Spass und nicht um Geld zu verdienen.  
  
Anmerkung: Ich habe die Geschehnisse um diese besagte Zeit etwas umgewandelt. Es ist also nicht alles exakt so wie im Buch...... ;)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Dunkle, tiefe Wolken schoben sich über das Gebirge Emyn Muil zum Gebiet der Moore, einem schwer mitgenommenen Fleckchen Erde, dessen Äußeres eine Welt von Trostlosigkeit und Schatten wiederspiegelte.  
  
Ein Ort, wo Stille herrschte, die einzig und allein von dem Zischen und Rascheln des Getiers unterbrochen wurde.  
  
Nebelschwaden überzogen die Tümpel und Pfade wie eine dicke Decke, die dabei jeden Laut zu ersticken und jedes Fünkchen Leben zu verbergen schienen.  
  
In diesem unwirklichen Gebiet wandelten aber in diesen Zeiten drei einsame Figuren und versuchten auf den wenigen festen Teilen des Untergrundes sich durch das Dickicht von verfaulten Pflanzen zu schlängeln.  
  
Einer der drei, ein kleines dürres Wesen, welches in geduckter Haltung nervös dahin schlich und ständig wild vor sich hin brabbelte lief immer einige Meter voraus. Ihm folgten, meist in etwas größerem Abstand, zwei Gefährten, die ursprünglich mit sieben weiteren Personen von Bruchtal aufgebrochen sind, um den Ring der Macht zu zerstören.  
  
Doch sie wurden getrennt und mussten nun ihren Weg und diese schwere Bürde allein tragen.  
  
Einer der Zwei, Samweis Gamdschie, von allen nur liebevoll Sam genannt, ging stets neben ihm, um sich zu versichern, dass dieser nicht zurück blieb. Auch jetzt blickte er besorgt in die Richtung seines Freundes.  
  
Dessen müdes und eingefallenes Gesicht den Untergrund anstarrte, auf dem er mühevoll zu gehen versuchte, aber trotzdem häufig strauchelte.  
  
Dessen nun mit einigen Furchen versehene aschfahle Haut, die triste Farbe der Umgebung wiedergab.  
  
Ein lautes Platschen zog die Aufmerksamkeit des Hobbits auf sich und bereiteten seinen Überlegungen ein urplötzliches Ende.  
  
Frodo, sein Freund und Chef, war in einem seiner schon fast tranceähnlichen Zustände gestolpert und ist augenblicklich mit seinem einen Bein tief im weichen Morast versunken. Unter schweren Gekeuche zog dieser es aber wieder heraus, wobei ihm der Schlamm und andere grünliche Flüssigkeiten dem Bein runterrannen.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung?", meinte Sam beunruhigt und bückte sich, um Frodo hoch zu helfen.  
  
Statt zu antworten nickte dieser nur kurz und ging im Laufschritt weiter. Kopfschüttelnd folgte Sam ihm und beobachtete wie er sich beständig die Finger knetete. Sam konnte es nur allzu gut verstehen das es Frodo kalt war, denn ein eisiger Wind umwehte die Gegend und hielt sie im eisernen Griff fest.  
  
Doch der kleine blonde Hobbit hatte sich geirrt. Nicht wegen der Kälte klammerte Frodo seine Finger fest in die andere. Nein.... Versuchung war das Schlüsselwort. Seit sich der eigentlich so harmlos erscheinende Ring in seinem "Besitz" befand, spürte er, wie dieser mit jedem Schritt immer schwerer wurde, wie dieses kleine Ding schleichend seinen Geist vernebelte und Angst in sein Herz flößte.  
  
Aus diesem Grunde versuchte er seine Hände zu Fäusten zu ballen, damit diese nicht unbemerkt nach der Kette mit den Ring greifen konnten.....  
  
Frodo schaute unterdessen gen Himmel und versuchte unter den tiefschwarzen Wolken einige Sonnenstrahlen zu erhaschen. Denn selbst die wenigen vereinzelten Strahlen, die es schafften sich durch die Decke des Firmaments zu kämpfen, erschienen trüb und vermochten es nicht im geringsten die Haut oder das Gemüt der Hobbits zu erwärmen.  
  
Mit großer Behutsamkeit gingen die drei weiter, aber Frodo blieb derweilen immer weiter zurück. Er war müde und auch der Hunger nagte an ihm, doch er wusste, er musste weiter.  
  
Je größere Entfernungen er zurücklegte und somit tiefer in das Sumpfgelände gelang, desto öfter hörte er nun auch flüsternde Stimmen, welche ihn Schauer über den Rücken jagten. Er wusste nicht, woher sie kamen oder was sie ihm genau zu wisperten, aber er spürte, dass in ihnen Emotionen wie Verzweiflung, Hass und Traurigkeit mitschwangen.  
  
Frodo versank immer weiter in seine Gedanken..... Seine Beine trugen ihn nun eher als Gewohnheit weiter und nicht weil sein Kopf es ihnen unbedingt befahl.  
  
Plötzlich stand er allein da. Von Sam und Smeagol keine Spur zu sehen.....  
  
Dunkelheit umfing das feuchte Gelände und Frodo stieß durch die Kälte kleine Atemwolken aus, die sich mit dem schattenhaften Nebel verbanden.  
  
Sekunden später tauchten vereinzelt flackernde Schweiflichter auf, deren Flammen kurzzeitig die vor ihm liegende Wasserfläche matt erhellten. Doch was er dadurch zu sehen bekam, erschütterte ihn bis ins Mark und er sprang wie aus einem Traum aufgeschreckt total verstört zurück.  
  
Direkt unter der Wasseroberfläche lagen Leichen........dutzende von leblosen Körpern...... Tote Orks, Menschen und Elben reihten sich in ihren ehemals teils prächtigen Gewändern bewegungslos aneinander.  
  
Ihre Schwerter, Bögen, Äxte und andere Waffen meist direkt neben ihnen, als bräuchten sie diese, um den Kampf selbst im Jenseits noch weiter zu führen.  
  
Schwer atmend blickte Frodo nun in ihre Gesichter, die so verschiedenen waren, wie die Nacht Sterne hatte.  
  
Manche waren hässlich und finster, sodass sie noch im Tode finster drein blickten. Andere traurig und stolz. Dabei zogen dem dunkelhaarigen Hobbit die Elben am meisten in den Bann. Ihre feingeschnittenen Gesichter bargen deren offenen Augen, die seit ewigen Zeiten leblos und starr auf diese Schattenwelt ausgerichtet waren und nimmer mehr ihre Liebsten berühren oder ihr Heimatland betrachten konnten.  
  
Doch eines hatten diese Körper gemeinsam. In ihnen allen steckte kein Hauch von Leben mehr und verwesten somit als Gefangene dieses Ortes unaufhörlich weiter.  
  
Frodo zitterte unterdessen am ganzem Leibe. Erschüttert versuchte er seinen Blick abzuwenden, doch es gelang ihn trotz aller Willensanstrengung einfach nicht. In seinem schockähnlichen Zustand fiel nun fast kleckerweise ein, was ihm Smeagol am Anfang ihrer Reise durch das Sumpfland erzählt hatte.  
  
Totensümpfe wurden sie genannt. Vor über einem Zeitalter fand hier die große Schlacht zwischen Gut und Böse statt, die wochenlang auf der Ebene vor dem schwarzen Tor ausgetragen wurde und zahlreiche Tote auf beiden Seiten forderte. Deren Gräber konnte man nun hier wiederfinden, aber kein sterbliches Wesen, ja nicht einmal die fauligen Orcs, wagten es das Gelände zu durchqueren.  
  
Hilflosigkeit und Bestürzen breiteten sich in der kleinen Hobbitseele aus. Er versuchte dies zu überwinden, indem er ein paar Schritte weiter den Pfad entlang ging. Abermals blieb er regungslos stehen und stierte auf das seichte Gewässer.  
  
Einen Herzschlag lang herrschte atemlose Stille, als er unter einem Spiegel von Wasser einen elbischen Krieger ausmachte. Auch dieser war schon vor langer Zeit in die Hallen von Mandos eingekehrt, aber er war von besonders großem Wuchs, wunderschön anzusehen und lag selbst im Tode noch in würdevoller Haltung in seinem nassen Grab.  
  
Gekleidet war er in grün und silberfarbenen Gewändern, die über seine Rüstung reichten. Langes Haar, das dunkel wie Gold war, ergoss sich über seine Schultern und umrahmten sein weißes Gesicht. Auch seine Augen waren starr, wie die seiner dahin geschiedenen Gefährten, doch bei diesem hatte es den Anschein als würden die matten graublauen Augen nur durch den Schlaf offen sein...  
  
Mit jeder Faser seines Herzens wollte Frodo sich nun von diesem Anblick abwenden, doch eine Kraft hielt ihn davon ab. Er konnte es nicht....  
  
Stattdessen schwankte er unsicher und wie in Trance fiel er in das Gewässer, welches tiefer als erwartet war.  
  
Geschockt durch die eisige Kälte des Wassers öffnete er seinen Mund zu einem lautlosen Schrei und mit rasendem Herzen versuchte er sich nun einen Weg zur Oberfläche zu bahnen.  
  
Doch es ging nicht. Als würden unsichtbare Hände ihn packen und immer weiter in die Tiefe ziehen.... Panik machte sich breit und er traute kaum seinen Augen, was er in dieser stinkenden Brühe zu sehen bekam.  
  
Weiße, schattengleiche Wesen schwebten um ihn herum und verbreiteten ein matt leuchtendes Licht, welches aber noch so intensiv war, dass Frodo die Augen zusammenkneifen musste.  
  
Verzweifelt richteten die geisterähnlichen Figuren ihre Hände nach dem Ringträger aus und starrten ihn teils traurig teils voller Wut und Ohnmacht an. Als ihre Fingerspitzen seine Haut berührten liefen Schauer durch seinen Körper und ein unangenehmes Kribbeln zog sich über die betroffenen Partien hinweg.  
  
Im Wasser zappelnd und dabei von dem Geschehen rings um ihn herum völlig in den Bann gezogen, packte etwas plötzlich seine Kleidung am Rücken und riss ihn ruckartig nach oben, sodass er sich nun wieder an der Wasseroberfläche befand.  
  
Der Unbekannte schleifte ihn ein Stück weg, wo Frodo dann auch keuchend und atemlos liegen blieb. Ihm war als wären in der eigentlich kurzen Zeit zahllose Stunden vergangen, wodurch er verwirrt nach oben blickte, um denjenigen zu sehen, der ihm geholfen hatte.  
  
Zu seinem Erstaunen bückte sich Smeagol über ihn und sah ihn regelrecht tadelnd an.  
  
Derweilen kam auch Sam, Frodos treuer Begleiter angerannt und löcherte ihn sogleich mit Fragen.  
  
"Herr Frodo...Ist alles in Ordnung?...Bist du verletzt?...Du warst auf einmal weg und dann haben wir es laut Platschen gehört......Was ist denn nur passiert?"  
  
Statt Frodo antworten zu lassen erhob nun dessen Retter seine zischende Stimme.  
  
"Chef sollte aufpassen. Geh nicht zu den Toten. Ein böses Licht brennt in ihnen....", murmelte Smeagol schwer atmend vor sich hin.  
  
"Nein Smeagol...sie sind nicht wirklich böse. Sie sind nur verlorene Seelen.......  
  
......verlorene Seelen wie ich.", wisperte der erschöpfte Ringträger die letzten Worte vor sich hin, bevor er sich benommen von seinen Begleitern abwand und voller Schwermut den tiefschwarzen Himmel betrachtete.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ich hoffe sehr, dass euch meine kleine Geschichte gefallen hat und bitte euch daher, mir Reviews zu schicken. Lob, Hinweise oder konstruktive Kritik sind immer willkommen. Vielen lieben Dank, eure Joshua Nenya 


End file.
